


The Heart Does Not Beat Alone

by slightlymoronic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleeping Together, i can't sleep so i wrote this, logan is taller, patton has cute pyjamas, this is some gay shit man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlymoronic/pseuds/slightlymoronic
Summary: Logan finds himself comforting a troubled Patton, who can't sleep because he's overthinking.





	The Heart Does Not Beat Alone

**Author's Note:**

> i need to get back into writing holy shit

Logan grumbled as he felt a disturbance underneath the duvet. Turning on his side, he sleepily opened his eyes, feeling a warmth cosy up next to him. With a soft groan, he recognised that it was Patton, crawling into his bed at God-knows-how-early in the morning. He was dressed in his soft blue teddy bear pyjamas, and didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Logan’s midsection like a koala bear. There were no words exchanged between the two for a moment, just an air of comfortable silence.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Logan asked softly, moving a hand up to run through Patton’s brown curls. The shorter side nodded, readjusting himself so he could make eye contact with Logan. A sadness ran through him that Logan could not distinctly recognise - how could he? He barely knew how to _feel_.

 

“I can’t stop thinking…” Patton responded, fiddling with the fabric of Logan’s bed shirt between his fingers. “There are so many thoughts…” He let out a defeated sigh. “...I know you don’t really ‘deal’ with emotions, but I know you _think_ a lot at least, and…” Patton yawned mid-sentence. “I just have a lot going on right now.”

 

Logan wiggled them both out from under the covers and pulled the string on his lamp, illuminating the room in an orange-ish hue. He slipped his glasses on and watched as Patton leaned on the taller man for full support, arms still wrapped around Logan’s waist.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Logan asked. “I can’t say there’s much I’ll be able to help with.”

 

Patton chewed on his bottom lip, thoughts racing through his mind like a wildfire.

 

“I don’t know if I’m doing what’s right for Thomas,” Patton admitted with a sad sort of smile. “He likes to look back on the past a lot -- I mean, we both know this -- but sometimes I wonder if I make him feel too much.” Patton tried to explain, pushing his head against Logan’s shoulder. “He’s under a lot of stress as it is, and I don’t know if I’m making it better or worse by allowing him a space to reminisce.”

 

Logan pondered for a moment, shifting once again to run his hands through Patton’s hair. “Now,” Logan began. “You have to remember that you are a reflection on Thomas’ morality as well as his core feelings. If you’re debating this, he’s probably doing exactly the same thing.” Patton was struck with awe as Logan began talking; even in his bedclothes, he was as intellectual as ever.”I don’t think you’re too much. Plus, you have me to help balance out the rational and irrational.” He offered a smile to Patton.

 

The shorter side nodded. “You always know what to say, Logan. I’m supposed to be Thomas’ morality, but sometimes… sometimes I feel like I can’t make a moral decision by myself.”

 

“It’s all a part of the learning process,” Logan reassured him. “You’re not expected to go through things alone all of the time. That would be… a very lonely world.” He looked down at his lap as if realising something in his own terms. “The fact is: you’re not affecting Thomas negatively in the slightest. You owned up to being dishonest about your true feelings, and we can trust you a lot more because of that. We’re able to keep Thomas in check easier by knowing how you really feel… instead of second-guessing his emotions by forgetting to check in with you.” Logan patted Patton on the back.

 

“...I’m just scared I’m going to hurt him.” Patton shrugged. “I don’t want to hurt Thomas because of something I could have done differently.”

 

Logan readjusted his glasses with a sigh. “Sure, we’ve all had our moments. As Hannah Montana once said - ‘everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days’.” Logan grinned, watching Patton’s face light up. “But right now, you’re doing fine. Thomas might be stressed, but that’s due to outside factors that we can’t control. We can only do our best here.”

 

Patton snuggled back under the covers. “I guess you’re right. I wish I didn’t worry about everything so much.”

 

“Thomas is a habitual worrier.” Logan rolled his eyes. “Of course, no one here is spared from anxiety.” He glanced over to his door. “...Virgil’s doing a great job too.”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence again. Patton stared up at the ceiling, which had been decorated with glow in the dark stars that Patton bought for Logan a while ago. Logan wasn’t a big fan of the abyss that hung in the ceiling of a nighttime, so he filled it with stars so he could have something to concentrate on as he fell asleep. Logan removed his glasses and placed them gently on the bedside table.

 

“You’re sleeping here tonight?” Logan asked, yawning softly. Patton nodded, looking over to Logan.

 

“If that’s okay with you.” Patton smiled. “You’re nice and cosy to cuddle up to.”

 

Logan turned the lamp off and sunk under the covers, allowing Patton to wrap himself around the taller man again. The two fell silent, their chests rising and falling in harmony.

 

Patton hummed into Logan’s chest. “Thank you, Logan.” He looked up, expecting some sort of response, but he was already fast asleep. Patton smiled foolishly to himself and closed his eyes, following the sound of Logan’s heartbeat to sleep.

  



End file.
